Mother of the Year
Mother of the Year is an upcoming book to Choices. It is the first and thus far only book of the Mother of the Year series. Summary Being a single mom isn't easy, but when your daughter gets the chance to attend an elite private school, you move to a new town and make it work... Chapters TBA Gallery Sneak Peeks Pre-Book Sneak Peeks & Information Mother of the Year Banner.jpg|Teaser Banner for the Motherhood book MotheroftheYearCover1.png|MotY Cover #1 MotheroftheYearCover2.png|MotY Cover #2 MotheroftheYearCover3.png|MotY Cover #3 MotheroftheYearAdonChoicesIGpage.png|As seen on Choices IG Active Ads Section MoTYCoverAd3.png|As Seen on Choices IG Active Ads Section Version No. 2 August 2019 - Release Schedule.jpg|August 2019 - Release Schedule AugustInstagramQ&AMotY.png|August Q&A about MotY MotY Premiere Date.jpg|Cover reveal and premiere date MotY Sneak Peek.jpg|Sneak Peek Miscellaneous Promotional Videos Choices - Mother of the Year Teaser 1 Choices - Mother of the Year Teaser 2 Trivia * On July 5, 2019, PB teased in one of their blogposts that one of the upcoming books they have in store for Choices players is one where the players will tackle the challenges of motherhood. https://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2019/7/5/summer-reads-and-qampa ** On the same day, it was also teased that this book would be coming out in August 2019. https://mailchi.mp/7b00c65da2b5/the-royal-heir-and-summer-love-226517?e=365d4b19a6 * On July 22, 2019, PB revealed the name of the previously untitled motherhood book and confirmed it will be coming out sometime in August 2019. https://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2019/7/22/coming-up-in-august ** On August 2, PB confirmed again via a Q & A on Instagram that the book will release in August 2019. ** Similar to Deanest, a reddit user on the Reddit Choices group, Fearless Diva, an admin on this wikia, pointed out that the potential book covers for this book were already available to view. However, in order to see these, go to the Choices official Instagram. Hit the three dots in the top right corner, then hit "More About This Account", then select "Active Ads" on the menu that pops up. If you scroll, you'll see the ads themselves. https://www.reddit.com/r/Choices/comments/aqywix/yeah_bb_spinoff_confirmed_ill_show_how_to_find/ *** On July 23, 2019, a third potential cover was seen on Instagram by JessieJJD13, another admin on this wikia. * On August 2, 2019, Pixelberry gave more information on this book in their e-mail newsletter. They confirmed Kathleen as one of the writers and teased 'a hot dad, a biker lady with a PhD, lots of drama, and an adorable daughter'.https://mailchi.mp/d434b8a8819e/the-royal-heir-and-summer-love-253117?e=3562e4a523 * On August 12, 2019, PB released the first teaser for the book and confirmed that it will be launching in late August 2019.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1161032921014161408 * On August 15, 2019, PB released the second teaser of this book along with the announcement of the official release date being Friday August 30th.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1162153442401378304 * This is the 4th book to reuse the female face models of ''Open Heart's'' Main Character, the others being Sunkissed, Platinum, and Bachelorette Party. * On August 19, 2019, PB released a sneak peek.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1163595821683597313 * On August 20, 2019, PB released a sneak peek featuring Eiko on Twitter.https://www.twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1163920614576365568 ** On the same day, they released a sneak peek featuring Thomas on Instagram.https://www.instagram.com/p/B1ZmuPBpLtD/?hl=de Click here for the walkthrough of this book: Mother of the Year Choices. References Category:Stories Category:Mother of the Year Category:Upcoming Books Category:Female Lead